Nobody Knows
by dogboy1214
Summary: Songfic using song of the same name by Tony Rich Project. Inuyasha is extremely ooc, and Kagome is kind of ooc in the tragic ending, depending how you look at it. You don't like the tragic ending, tell me so. That way I can improve my writing. r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody Knows**

A songfic using the song of the same name by Tony Rich Project. Inu/Kag pairing, and Inuyasha is extremely OOC. Kagome is kind of OOC in the tragic ending. It depends on how you look at it. If you don't like my tragic ending, then just say so in your review(s). Please be as critical as humanly possible, so I will know how to improve my writing. Be extremely critical, but use constructive criticism. There's also a lot of references to the second movie. I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Nobody Knows'They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tony Rich Project, respectively.

_Chapter 1_

"That's it!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha as she cried. "I've had it with you sneaking around behind my back with Kikyo!"

"It was nothing like that!" Inuyasha said. "I was just..."

Kagome sobbed. "I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha! Just when you start acting nice, I think you might be over Kikyo, that you might be starting to love me..." They both blushed. "You pull this over on me! How could you be so cruel to lead me on like that?!"

"I wasn't 'leading you on', Kagome! I was telling her goodbye!"

"Oh, like you're over her?" she asked skeptically.

"Exactly!"

"Spare me your lies! After I gave you all my love, you **embraced** her like you did me when we faced Kaguya!" She took off her necklace. "You can take these shards and find the rest on your own! I'm going back home for good!"

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "You misunderstand!"

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes!"

"Why were you 'saying goodbye'? For another time you could see her behind my back?!"

"No!" he said desperately. "It's because I l-"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" He was about five feet in a hole. She disappeared through the portal with a final sob.

As the familiar blue light appeared, he yelled to her "Fine! Go ahead and go! I DON'T CARE!" As Inuyasha walked away, he wiped his eyes. As he walked back to Kaede's hut, his tears kept flowing rapidly. '_Why, Kagome?' he thought. 'Why couldn't you at least wait until I said that I love you_?' He let out a sob as Kaede's hut came into view. So as to avoid suspicion, he very roughly wiped his face dry, took a deep, shuddering breath, then walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Chapter 2_

However, he rubbed too hard, because his face was red. Along with his expression, he looked absolutely pissed off. "Umm... is something the matter?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Yeah. You seem very upset about something," Sango replied.

"Upset?! Who said I'm upset?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"He probably had another fight with Kagome," Shippo said casually.

WHACK!! A lump 3x the normal size appeared on Shippo's head as he started bawling

"Shut up and leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

"Perhaps it's time we take our leave," Miroku said quickly.

"I was just thinking that," Sango replied, also quickly, as they left comically fast.

After they left, Inuyasha waited until they were well out of earshot, then broke down again. He repeatedly slammed his fist down right in front of where he sat, leaving a big dent in the ground. He looked skyward ( the roof, actually), then bowed his head again, and as he did, by the hole, he noticed that Kagome had left her cd player. He put it inside his kimono as he thought '_This will be my reminder of what being a stubborn baka has cost me: the love of my life and any hope of being happy_.' He wiped his face, stood up, and walked outside to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara walking back. He glared in their direction, and they froze. Then he disappeared into the forest.

"I wonder what that was about?" said Shippo.

"Whatever the reason, it's not exactly our business," Miroku said as they entered the hut. When he saw the hole, he said "We **definitely** shouldn't get involved."

"But why's he been shutting us all out?" Sango asked half concerned, half scared.

"Maybe something came between him and Kagome," he said. "If you want to ask, be my guest, but I'm just fine with rough guesses."

"Speak for yourself," Shippo said. I** still** feel like I got clubbed."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "It's best to just leave Inuyasha be."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

After going far enough where he knew the others wouldn't follow him, he sat in a clearing, still crying, as he started tinkering around with the cd player, trying to figure it out. Then, before he could, Kikyo came into the clearing. "Well, well, well... Inuyasha. Funny running into you, after that 'final goodbye'."

"Leave." Inuyasha said forcefully.

"Well, well." she said. "The great Inuyasha, reduced to crying? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Leave!" he barked.

"Don't take that tone with me, you ungrateful dog! After all I've done for you..."

"LEAVE!"

"You made your choice, Inuyasha. Had you chosen me, this would not have happened. I would have treated you better than that heartless whore..."

SLASH

Inuyasha's eyes had turned red with blue pupil slits, and the purple jagged stripe had appeared on either side of his face. He had transformed even with the Tetsusaiga at his waist, and he had drawn Kikyo in half. The souls were escaping quickly, and as she lay dying, she asked "Inuyasha? W-why? How?"

Inuyasha shook the clay off of his demon claws and said "Easy. I'm a hanyou. That means I have **youkai** blood within me." He transformed back and said "Don't you **ever** insult the woman I love again."

"But you love me."

"No. I **loved** you. 50 years ago. Seeing what you've become now only succeeds in making me sick." Kikyo died after Inuyasha said "Goodbye, Kikyo. May you rest in peace, or burn in Hell. Personally, I don't care which. Not anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

1

_Chapter 4_

He then turned to look at the sunset facing the direction of the village below the hill on which he sat. He put the earbuds in his ears and hit the play button, which was the last button he even thought of trying. The song that came on, he liked it, but it made the tears flow faster nonetheless. It was breaking his heart, but for some reason, he just couldn't change the song.

_**Yea, wish I told her how I feel,**_

_**maybe she'd be here right now,**_

_**but instead**_

_**I pretended I'm glad you went away,**_

_**these four walls closin more everyday,**_

_**and I'm dyin inside, and nobody knows it but me**_

Inuyasha thought, '_I wish I would've told her before I said goodbye to Kikyo. If so, she might still be here, but I'm too stubborn. Damn my pride! And I made it seem as though I didn't care when she left... I've been keeping away from the others since then _(three days passed)_, and every moment she's gone, I miss her more, and it's killing me slowly... Kagome... but I can't tell anyone that you're gone... it's hard enough on me... where are you... my Kagome?_'

_**Like a clown, I put on a show,**_

_**the pain is real, even if nobody knows,**_

_**and I'm cryin inside, and nobody knows it but me**_

'_I act normal, even though I've lost the only thing that matters to me, and I cry both inside and out, though_ _I only really shed tears when I'm alone_'

_**Why didn't I say the things I needed to say?**_

_**How could I let my angel get away?**_

_**Now my world is just tumblin down**_

_**I can say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around**_

_**the nights are lonely,**_

_**the days are so sad,**_

_**and I just keep thinkin about the love that we had,**_

_**and I'm missin you, and nobody knows it but me**_

'_Why couldn't I say 'I love you'? Simple. I was afraid. Despite what was said when we faced Kaguya, I still had my doubts... but_ _why didn't I go after you? Maybe that was also fear. I don't really know. But everything's falling apart here without you. If only it was this easy to say it back when we fought Kaguya... though_ _only a few days_ _have passed since you left, each is more sad and lonely than the last,_ _and I can't stop thinking about or missing you..._'

_**I carry a smile when I'm broken in two,**_

_**and I'm nobody without someone like you,**_

_**I'm tremblin inside,**_

_**and nobody knows it but me(yeah,)**_

'_I smile in spite of your taking with you a part of me... you were everything to me, my whole world, but now that you're gone, I'm in a downward spiral.'_

_**I lie awake, it's a quarter past three,**_

_**I'm screamin at night if I thought you'd hear me,**_

_**yea, my heart is callin you,**_

_**and nobody knows it but me (well, well)**_

'_I stay up damn near all night and scream your name, oh, how my heart_ _aches for you, my beloved Kagome._'

_**How blue can I get?**_

_**You could ask my heart,**_

_**but like a jigsaw puzzle**_

_**it's been torn all apart,**_

_**a million words couldn't say just how I feel**_

_**a million years from now you know, I'll be lovin you still**_

'_It's tearing me up that I've never told you this, that I want to say that I will love you for all eternity_'

_**the nights are lonely (nights are lonely)**_

_**the days are so sad (oh, so sad)**_

_**and I just keep thinkin about the love that we had**_

_**and I'm missin you, and nobody knows it but me**_

_**tomorrow morning I'm hittin a dusty road,**_

_**gonna find you wherever, ever you might go**_

_**and I'm gonna unload my heart, and hope you come back to me (yea, yea**_

_**said when the nights are lonely) the nights are lonely,**_

_**the days are so sad**_

_**and I just keep thinkin about the love that we had (said the love)**_

_**and I'm missin you (I'm missin you babe)**_

_**and nobody knows (yea, yea) it but me**_ _**(me)**_

'_I will come for you soon, and I shall beg for your forgiveness, and for you to return here with me, and I will finally reveal the truth about my feelings._'

_**The nights are lonely (since you been gone away)**_

_**the days are so sad (said I been missin you baby)**_

_**and I just keep thinkin about the love that we had (I always thought that you'd be right by my side, yea)**_

_**and nobody knows it but me (ooh, eh, nobody knows it, no, nobody but me, yea)**_

'_I thought you'd always be here, but I guess I messed up really bad..._'

_**The nights are lonely,**_

_**the days are so sad,**_

_**and I just keep thinkin about the love that we had**_

_**and I'm missin you, and nobody knows it but me.**_

As the song ended, Inuyasha pulled the earbuds out and shut off the cd player. He put the lot in his kimono, tried to dry his face, then went back to the village to Kaede's hut. When he arrived, nobody said a word. After a minute of silence, as Miroku tried to start talking to Inuyasha, asking about what happened, Inuyasha said "Kaede... I... killed Kikyo."


	5. Chapter 5

1

_Chapter 5_

Kaede said "Ye what?!"

"I killed her."

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all said "NANI?!"

"I'm not repeating myself again." he said coldly. "Gomen, Kaede."

"Ye needn't apologize. Sister Kikyo was not of this world. But how did this happen?"

"Well, since Kagome left for good..."

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku cut across him. "She what?!"

"It's because you cheated on her too much, I assume?!" Sango said angrily.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was being pushed too far, too soon. "DAMARE!"

"Please, continue." Kaede said quietly.

"Right. Well, she left because she saw me with Kikyo."

"Naturally."

Sango was upset. "You two-faced..."

Kaede said slightly impatiently, "Sango, please."

Sango blushed. "Hai, Kaede. Gomen."

"Inuyasha, go on. Then what happened?"

He took a deep breath and continued. "I was saying goodbye to Kikyo forever, but Kagome never let me explain. Kikyo came across me earlier and said I made a mistake in not choosing her. Then she insulted Kagome, and I lost all control, turned around, and cut her in half with my transformed claws."

"Did you say 'transformed'?" Sango asked.

"Hai." Inuyasha answered.

"How did you transform with the Tetsusaiga?" Miroku asked.

"I wish I knew. First she mocked me for 'messing up my choice', then she insulted Kagome. Next thing I knew I had killed her."

"Interesting," Kaede said. "Inuyasha, ye mustn't be mad at yourself. Although you loved her, that Kikyo was only an imitation."

"I don't love what she became." Inuyasha said. "I only loved her 50 years ago, until she killed me."

"You're over her?" Miroku asked.

"Yea."

"So why don't you go back for Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Wait a minute. Who said that I love Kagome?"

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha." Shippo said. "It's written all over your face."

Inuyasha started to blush a bright red. "Oh, yea? Says who?"

"Why are you blushing then?

This got everyone's attention. He stammered, hit Shippo, then said "Shut up!"

"Seems you're a bit defensive. Why are you denying it?"

"..."

Miroku said, "Relax, Inuyasha. We all already know that you deeply care for her."

Sango nodded. "It's not exactly hard to figure out: how often you hold her, protect her, carry her on your back,..."

"How's that a giveaway... uh, if I did love her, that is?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest. She's the only one that ever does." This earned an even darker blush, which covered most of his face now. "There's also that time that you kissed her at Kaguya's castle."

Inuyasha's face was completely scarlet now. "...Umm... she kissed me, remember?"

Shippo replied "Oh, please. You weren't exactly putting up a big fight." Inuyasha opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Shippo added "as a hanyou.", to shatter the last scapegoat Inuyasha had.

Sango said "Also how you embraced her shortly after the kiss. Just admit it."

"So... you've known all along?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, maybe I do kinda care a little about her..."

They each raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Fine! I do love her! I love her with all my heart and soul! I LOVE KAGOME!"

"Now, was that really that hard?" Sango asked.

"You have no idea."

"She doesn't know that you love her?"

"No. She wouldn't hear it."

"Because she didn't believe you?"

"Hai."

"So why not swallow your pride for once and go see her?"

"Pride has nothing to do with it."

"Well, what does?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Fear..."

While Shippo was rolling around laughing, Miroku asked "Isn't her openly saying she loves you enough proof?"

Inuyasha stepped on Shippo, then said "But what if she doesn't believe me?"

As Shippo was bawling, Sango said "She will. The Kagome I know would at least give you a chance to explain yourself."

"I'd have to call 'bullshit' on that if was three days ago."

"But it's not three days ago, is it?"

"Touche, but..."

"Just go and take a chance at least. Three days is enough for her to cool down, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but..."

"What are you still afraid of?" Shippo almost busted out laughing, but Sango gave him a warning glance. "Well?"

"Her wrath." Shippo laughed again, but Inuyasha said "Hey pipsqueak, you try being 'sat'. It ain't no picnic." That shut him up.

"Give her a chance to forgive you, at least."

"Well, take the Shikon Jewel shards at least, in case she does decide to bury me in the future era."

"Fine."

"But do you guys really believe me?"

"We wouldn't be trying to get you to go if we didn't." Shippo said sagely.

"...Good point... but shouldn't I wait til daylight?"

Miroku responded, "No, because the longer you put it off the harder it will be to do when the time comes."

Shippo nodded.

With a devilish twinkle in her eyes, Sango said slyly, "Besides, don't you want to see how _**beautiful**_ she is under the full moon? I mean, wouldn't it be _**romantic**_?

"Hmm..." Inuyasha started. "I guess you're ri-hey!" He then turned a bright crimson.

Sango giggled and said "Oh, lighten up Inuyasha! What good is having a friend if you can't tease them every now and then?"

"Sweetie, I've been doing that, yet you still punish me," Miroku complained.

"Shut up. I said teasing, not **raping**, sweetie."

"...For the record, you're the only one I was ever interested in."

"Oh, sure. Suck up now." she said playfully.

"Why not? It works, doesn't it?"

"True, but..."

"Why don't you two get a room?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku said "Gomen. I guess we digressed a little bit."

"A little?"

Sango replied "Anyways, just go, talk to her, and I'm sure that she'll believe and forgive you. If you hurry, you could be back with her in time for a romantic walk under the moonlight."

Blushing still, Inuyasha said "Sango!" She giggled. "Okay, you guys win. I'll give it a shot. If it doesn't work out, though..."

"Then it doesn't work out."

"Well, if it doesn't, you're all goin down." he said with a smirk as his blush faded.

They all cracked a smile, and Inuyasha left the hut. At the well, Inuyasha turned towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and said "Well, wish me all sorts of luck, guys." With that, he jumped into the well.

"I hope he doesn't mess this up," Shippo said.

Sango replied "He won't. She'll take him back."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely."


	6. Happy Ending

1_Happy Ending_

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and cautiously made his way to Kagome's window. He thought, '_What if she doesn't take me back?_' He took a deep, hesitant breath, opened the window, and went inside. At first, when he caught her scent, he about passed out, for having caught his love's scent for the first time in what to him felt like ages. After that, he also caught the salty scent of tears, making his ears droop. '_Damn. I thought she was asleep, but I guess not. I must've really screwed up to make her cry like this._'

As he thought that, she sobbed, rolled over, saw Inuyasha, and said with a note of surprise in her voice, "Inuyasha!"

"Hey, Kagome."

"W-what are you doing here? I told you I'm not going back." '_Oh, but I want to so badly,_' she thought.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you... about my feelings."

"About Kikyo?"

"No. Yes. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

'_He probably wants help to stay with her. I'll help even if that's the case, even though it will break my heart. If he's happy, _sigh _I'm happy._'

"Firstly, I'm not sure how to say this..."

Kagome was confused, but nevertheless said "It's okay. Take your time."

"But... well... I... love you."

'_Wait, what? Did he just say..._? She was so happy that she jumped up and kissed him.

Then Sota opened the door, saw them, and then shut it.

Kagome broke the kiss to say "That little twerp." They were still in an embrace as she asked "Anyways, why didn't you tell me before? And what about Kikyo?"

"Well, firstly I was making friends with the ground..."

"Oh, right. Gomen about that."

"It's ok, baby." Inuyasha said with a slight smirk.

Kagome blushed. "And what about Kikyo?"

"... She's dead."

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I killed her."

"Err... why?"

"Well, it started with you leaving. After that, I was depressed and distraught."

She hugged him and said "I'm so sorry. I never realized how badly I had hurt you."

"Never mind that. All that matters is that you're here with me now."

"Well, please continue."

"Anyways, I saw you had left your music thing he hands over her cd player, and I kept it as a reminder of you. On the third day, when I went for a walk, I was trying to figure it out when Kikyo came by. She mocked me for my tears."

"Well, the times you let them show are few and very far between..."

"Ahem." Inuyasha said angry-twitchy thing on his forehead. Kagome giggled. "Anyways, then she mocked me about my choice. You know, that I want to be with you instead of her."

Kagome blushed. "R-really?"

"Of course I do. You are the world to me."

This was too much. She kissed Inuyasha again two or three times.

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "Come on, Kagome. I mean, not that I don't like it, but can I finish?"

"O-of course. Go ahead."

"Well, then she insulted you, and I went AWOL."

"Nani..."

"I transformed and killed her."

"You transformed?"

"Hai."

"How did you lose Tetsusaiga?"

"That's the thing. I had it with me the whole time."

"But how..."

"I have no idea. She insulted you, the woman I love, and my demonic side killed her."

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's sudden confession and didn't know what to say.

"As she lay dying, I told her that I loved you, not her anymore. I watched her die."

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"My only regret is that I had to kill her to get my point across. I only want you, Kagome." He knelt down on the floor and took hold of her hands where she sat on her bed. "Kagome..."

Kagome held her breath. "Yes?"

"Dearest Kagome..." She blushed and giggled. "I came to beg for your forgiveness... and for you to come back to me. Without you, there's a huge void in my life. Without you, I have no life. I need you. Will you forgive me for my mistakes and take me back?"

She put on a watery smile, not bothering to wipe away her tears of joy. "Yes, Inuyasha. I will!"

They embraced for a while, then walked hand in hand downstairs. Sota said it's about time."

Kagome's mother said "Oh, I see you two have made up." She smiled and said "I'm so glad."

Kagome said "We'll go back to the Sengoku Jidai now. Let's go, Inuyasha!" They walked to the Bone Eaters Well when she said "Oh, no. I forgot my backpack. I'll be ri-"

Before she could finish, Inuyasha was back with it saying "Drop something?" with a smirk on his face. "Uh... why is it so heavy if you were gone so long?"

"'Long'? It was only three days. Uh, besides, I was gonna go see you tomorrow."

Smirking at that comment, Inuyasha said "I love you."

Smiling cheerfully, Kagome said "I know."

Together they jumped into the well. They emerged from the well under the moon.

"Off to Kaede's," said Kagome.

"Not yet."

"Nani?"

"Let's take a walk first."

"Okay." Kagome said, then she sighed contentedly as she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

As they were walking hand in hand, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and thought '_Wow. She really __**is**__ beautiful under this light... not that she's not always beautiful..._'

They came to a clearing and sat down, leaning against a tree, looking at the moon. As Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked at him and said "What are you thinking about?" as she took his hand.

"Oh, just how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said, then she yawned.

"Do you want to go to Kaede's and sleep?"

"No, right here's fine."

They hugged and kissed each other a couple times.

"Goodnight, my Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, my Kagome."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning, he looked at Kagome and thought '_My Kagome..._' He then picked her up and held her in his arms bridal-style. So as to not wake her up, he walked to Kaede's. A few minutes later, as Kaede's hut came into view, Kagome woke up. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," Kagome said as she snuggled up against Inuyasha's chest.

As they entered the hut, everyone greeted her. "Kagome!"

"I see you've made up." Sango said. "Did you just get back? It's a shame you couldn't walk under the moonlight, eh, Inuyasha?"

"Actually, we did. We got back last night."

"Well, why are you so late?" Miroku asked.

"That's none of your business, monk." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"You didn't!"

"Don't even think like that, hentai." Sango said, shortly after Miroku got whaled (sp?) on by the Hiraikotsu and the flat part of the Tetsusaiga.

"We just realized that we love each other, and that's enough for now," Inuyasha said. Kagome agreed.

"Besides," Kagome added, "when we do, what does it matter? If it happens in a week or a month, it's not exactly anyone's business but his and mine, now is it?"

Miroku replied "I suppose not. My apologies."

"At any rate, we're all glad you've returned," Sango said.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down beside each other and Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "So am I," Kagome said. "So am I."

END

whole Inuyasha anime/manga: Rumiko Takahashi

this storyline: yours truly

credit also goes out to Tony Rich Project, whose song was the primary influence for this fanfic (aside from Inuyasha, of course)

Jonathan Sadler


	7. Tragic Ending

1

_Tragic Ending_

(A.N.: this takes place right after Inuyasha opened and went in Kagome's window)

He took a deep, hesitant breath, opened the window, and went inside.

He looked around and said, "It's empty!" Then he thought '_Damn. Of all the luck_'

As he thought that, he smelled Kagome's familiar scent from all over the room. The door opened as he sighed deeply. He turned to look at Kagome and said "Kagome!"

She stared at him with a face whose stoicity (is that a word?) could rival Sesshomaru's, as she said emotionlessly, "Inuyasha."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know of what there is to talk about."

"My feelings."

"Oh, really. I already know about you and Kikyo, so spare me."

"No! You misunderstand me! I lo-"

"You love Kikyo. I know. Don't you realize how much that hurts?!"

"No! I don't even love her anymore!"

"I'm sure."

"Kagome! I killed her!"

"I... nani?"

"When you left, I cried practically the whole time, and when she came and mocked me, I transformed and killed her even though I had Tetsusaiga!"

"I see..."

"Then, hands over cd player I heard a song that reminded me of us."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. All I did was turn it on, and it played."

She listened to part of it, then stopped it. "So, this made you think of us?"

"Yes."

"What did you want to say?"

Inuyasha blushed. "I... I... wanted to say..."

"Never mind."

"But at least answer me this question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Will you come back to me?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. With how many times you've cheated on me, I can't."

"This is your final word?" Inuyasha asked as stood up and walked to the window, not looking back.

"..."

"I hope you realize how cruel you're being, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he turned to her. As he said that, his eyes started to stream and his voice broke.

He jumped out the window and walked slowly towards the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome's eyes streamed as her cold exterior melted away from the sight of Inuyasha's tears. She ran downstairs, then outside after Inuyasha.

Kagome ran into the hut with the well, and saw Inuyasha draw the Tetsusaiga. He turned, because he heard the door slide open. His tears fell rapidly as he turned to see her, as he transformed the Tetsusaiga. He let out a sob as he said "Goodbye, Kagome."

"Wait! Please!"

Even though he heard her desperate cry, he drove the Tetsusaiga through his torso. He cringed, looked at her, smiled, and said "Kaze... no... Ki...zu." The attack went up his body, and he fell through the well.

She jumped in, and when she arrived at the Sengoku Jidai, she picked up Inuyasha and climbed out. She set him down and said, "Inuyasha! Speak to me! PLEASE!"

Miroku said "What happened?" (he, Sango, and Shippo were only a few feet from the well)

"It's all my fault! I said I wouldn't take him back! Shippo, go get Kaede, please!"

"Sure thing!" Shippo said as he raced to find the elderly priestess.

"Inuyasha! Please stay with me!"

"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha said weakly.

She gasped. "Sweetheart!"

Shippo returned with Kaede, running as fast as she could behind him.

"Please, sweetheart! Stay with me! Kaede will make you better!"

As she saw the injuries, and with a quivering voice, Kaede said gravely, "I'm sorry. He's beyond help at this point. Having been brought down by Tetsusaiga, it's miraculous enough that he's still alive... but he is not long for this world, I fear."

"Don't tell me that! You can make it, I know you can!"

Inuyasha said again, "Ka...gome..."

While sobbing, she said "Y-yes?"

"What I wanted... to say before..."

"Yes?"

"Kagome... I... I love y-you." he said as his tears never ceased falling, only fell faster.

"But... why? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I... was... afraid."

"But..."

"At Kaguya's castle... I wish I would've told... you then."

"But why do this?"

"I thought... that you really did... stop loving me..."

"You've survived worse... you'll make it."

No one else dared to say a word, letting Kagome and Inuyasha have their last moment together, though Sango was crying.

"I'm afraid... Kaede's right... I'm not long... for this world..."

"Please... no..." She took his hand in hers.

"I will always... love you... Kagome," he said as he leaned his head up. She leaned down and kissed him for the last time, for after a few seconds, his grip loosened, and his head fell back.

"Inuyasha? No. Please don't go. Please don't leave me. I need you."

Sango and Miroku embraced as Sango cried on Miroku's shoulder. Kaede bowed her head and Shippo bawled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed. "Come back, please! Don't leave me."

silence, except for Sango and Shippo crying

"Inuyasha?" She pushed him gently once or twice. "No. No, no, no. NOOO! INUYASHA!" She was sobbing harder and louder than the others.

"Kagome? I'm sorry..." Sango said, as she continued to sob on Miroku's shoulder.

She had barely heard it, she felt so numb.

"Let's go back inside. This has caused much anguish."

"No. I'm staying out here. The only man I ever loved has just **died**, Sango. I can't leave his side."

Sango started to protest, but Kaede stopped her. "Is there anything I can do for ye, child?"

"Nothing can bring my love back. The Tenseiga is well out of our reach..."

Sango and the others felt so bad, yet they didn't know how to console her.

"But can you bury him beneath the Goshinboku?"

"Of course."

After the service that Miroku provided, they all left her alone, so she could mourn over her loss.

The next morning, Miroku said, "Oh, my God!" as he looked out of the hut.

This got everyone's attention. They stepped out of the hut, and what they saw made them repeat the same scene as when they discovered Inuyasha on the brink of death. (Sango crying on Miroku's shoulder, Shippo crying, and Kaede bowing her head) Kagome was lying face up, with the transformed Tetsusaiga through her stomach. (At Inuyasha's grave, of course)

"How did Tetsusaiga transform for her?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, but is that a note in her hand?" He unfolded the note, and what he saw made his eyes widen. He read the note aloud:

To: Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Kaede.

I told him I'd always stay by his side,

and I also meant in death.

I'm sorry, but I cannot break a promise,

not to him, my one true love.

I hope you understand why I did this,

but with a broken heart, I oblige

that age old promise.

I ask you all to bury me with him,

so I may be with him in death.

That way, if we don't meet in the next world,

I may still keep my promise.

Love,

Kagome

As he finished reading, they all (except Miroku) shed many tears. They buried her, as she wished, next to Inuyasha. In the hut, Shippo asked, "Do you think that Kagome and Inuyasha met in the Other World?"

"Yes," Miroku said. "In fact, I'm sure they have."

END

Inuyasha manga/anime: Rumiko Takahashi

this storyline: yours truly

credit also goes out to Tony Rich Project, whose song was the primary influence for this fanfic (aside from Inuyasha, of course)

Jonathan Sadler


End file.
